


She Walks in Gold and Glory

by GoldBlooded



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, Fili really takes after his da, Fluff, Ones, True Love, Vili loves Dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some grace of Mahal, she had agreed to marry him, and Vili was more than happy to spend a content life making his queen and other half smile whenever one did not already grace her face. And if she fell to tears, he would hold her until she calmed, and hours afterwards if she needed it. He reveled in her, the honeyed smell of her hair, the smooth feel of her velvety skin beneath his fingers, the way her voice would pitch and break just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks in Gold and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here, have some sappy fluff from Vili. (Which by the way is my headcanon for Dis' husband, because it just makes so much sense to me.)

Vili, son of Vilin, was a noble dwarf. A lowly noble, by some standards (after all, miners weren't one of the noble guilds like smiths or the jewelers), but not a commoner by any. His father was one of the guildmasters of the mines, and Vili had spent many happy childhood days playing with other heirs and miner's children alike. He was perfectly happy in either world, and felt equally at home in thick state robes or simple work tunics.

On a day when he was required to wear his state robes, just after his majority name day, he first met her. She was just a child, standing between her equally young brothers while their father and grandfather opened a new gemstone mine in Erebor's depths. He payed her not much attention, but the mixture of gravity in her face and mischief in her eyes struck him as something good for a leader. (Had he been paying attention to her brothers he would have noticed the same combination in their faces as well, but if he was distracted by the red-haired maiden in front of him, could he really be blamed?)

Then the dragon came.

Forced westward, his father had caught dampness in his lungs and never saw the Blue Mountains. His mother survived not long after, and then Vili was on his own.

They followed Prince Thorin, settling in Ered Luin and working hard to make something of nothing. But they were dwarves of the Seventh Kingdom; they were made from stone themselves and given a little time would prosper again. Prince Thorin asked him to do his part by appointing him to take over as one of the leaders of the mine construction and overseeing their operations, much as his father had done.

Several decades after settling, once homes had been carved, gardens planted, trade agreements made, and the social infrastructure repaired and adjusted, Vili saw himself once again a dwarf riding the line between nobility and commonfolk. Now a mine guildmaster himself, he was busy with the operations, paperwork, and reporting to Prince Thorin. His guild- along with the lower metalsmiths- had been mostly responsible for the comeback rise of the dwarves of Erebor, and he was immensely proud of that. They didn't have excess, but they had a life of peace and plenty.

He supposed it was his position as a noble (low again though it may be) that caused him to be invited to Princess Dis' majority name day celebration. He had never really paid much attention to her; she was busy leading their people and mourning those of the Line of Durin she had lost- father, grandfather, brother, and so many more. By all accounts she was no longer the carefree child she had been, but how could she be?

Vili circled the huge party, curious to see what kind of food was at the feasting table, and then he slowed his pace to catch a glimpse of the guest of honor, and saw her, truly _saw_ her for the first time...

...and time slowed to a perfect standstill.

Lit by candle and firelight, Dis's face was graced with the falsely easy smile of someone feeling guilty for enjoying themselves. Vili felt drawn to her. Her thick onyx hair was waved and coiled and braided intricately, and yet all he wanted to do was take all decoration out and slide his fingers through it. Her rosy cheeks made her steely blue eyes shine even brighter than they might have done without the gentle blush, and then suddenly those orbs sparkling with intelligence and loss trained on him. He tripped over his own feet.

Months later when Prince Thorin was too busy to advise him on a strategic mine placement, he was directed to Dis... beautiful, sad Dis. When he got to her state chambers, she looked drawn and tired, as if she had even more than usual weighing on her shoulders. Vili made a joke to try and ease some of her tension, and something wonderful happened. Dis smiled, and it was as if the sun had finally emerged from an infinite hiatus behind the clouds. That mischievous gleam found its way back to her face and Vili felt as if he could breathe easier than he had in a long time... and knew he had to make her smile like that as much as dwarvenly possible.

He eventually found courage to ask Thorin for permission to court Dis; he was hesitant and angry when Vili approached, but a good whack from Dis upside his head swayed his opinion to Vili's favor.

Dis was a strong woman; a core of steel wrapped in a heart of gold. She withstood all the pressures of statecraft, but somehow preserved her compassion and fairness in the face of those who would see her family and line fall. Vili admired her, and knew her to be twice the dwarf he would ever be, and chose to devote his life to his simple mine guild and to supporting Dis in whatever way he could.

For whatever reason, Dis seemed as drawn to Vili as he was to her, though he could never figure out why. Some days she had trouble just getting out of bed, as if she were tied to it with invisible bindings, and Vili lent her as much strength as he could so she could carry on.

By some grace of Mahal, she had agreed to marry him, and Vili was more than happy to spend a content life making his queen and other half smile whenever one did not already grace her face. And if she fell to tears, he would hold her until she calmed, and hours afterwards if she needed it. He reveled in her, the honeyed smell of her hair, the smooth feel of her velvety skin beneath his fingers, the way her voice would pitch and break just for him.

He knew she loved him back; she frequently told him how much she loved his goldspun hair and beard (such a rare gift among Durin's folk), his kind eyes, and his ability to see the light side of everything. Vili knew their children would share these characteristics and was proud to think he and Dis might bring such people to life.

And they did.

Fili, little lion Fili, with the heart and hair of gold, lit up Vili's life in a way Vili had never thought possible. This expanded twofold with the quick arrival of Kili, dark and kind like Dis, fair and carefree in temperament like his father. Vili delegated most of his guild duties to the other guildmasters so he could stay home and raise Fili and Kili; he would never ask Dis to give up her people or her statecraft over his mining duties.

Every morning Vili, Fili, and Kili would eat breakfast in their sun-drenched chambers with Dis, laughing and sharing precious minutes before she was whisked off to perform diplomatic and stately duties. They would each give her a hug and a kiss, and watch as she left through the doors, walking in golden light and the glory of a victor of countless hard-won, invisible battles.

And if ever there was a luckiest dwarf alive, Vili was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I feel like it's not unreasonable to assume the Durins have some problems with depression and need a little light in their lives. So Bilbo provides for Thorin (if you ship Bagginshield), Vili provides for Dis. 
> 
> Also Dis is a friggin' princess, her stuff is more important than Vili's, so why would she stay home to take care of her boys when there's a kingdom to run? You know awkward turtle Thorin can't do it all by himself, and in no scenario would this kick-ass woman let someone else raise her kids. I'd like to think she leads by example and gives Fili and Kili a good idea of what a good leader/ Durin/ woman/ mother looks like. 
> 
> Basically, I love Dis.


End file.
